1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silicon chain extenders and crosslinkers which evolve no volatile by-products upon room temperature vulcanization or crosslinking. They accomplish this by virtue of having groups tethered to the reactive silicon atoms during the curing reaction rather than production of leaving groups.
2. Background Information
Environmental concerns are influencing the direction of product development. In the field of sealants, there is a need to develop products which have very low volatile or leaving materials during the curing process and during the useful life of the cured product. Faced with this problem, the present inventors discovered products which can be used to solve the problem of leaving groups during the curing process and during the useful life of the cured product.